


Sherlock Noir

by mific



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe - Noir, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: A 1950s noir version of John and Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Noir

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be on a Sherlock art kick at present, go figure.  
> I made this in b&w because, noir, but I'm a sap for colour so there's a coloured version as well.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/221447/221447_original.jpg)

click through for full size

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/221413/221413_original.jpg)

click through for full size


End file.
